


The Hazy Crazy Days of Summer

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Summer has taken its hold on Chaldea, and Kishinami Hakuno plans to relax with her Servant Arthur Pendragon, that is...until a Foreigner Servant is located in Hawaii. On top of this, a familiar person from Hakuno's past decides to get in on the fun.With the help of Gudako and her Servants,  Hakuno will dive headfirst into the island of Luluhawa and encounter more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno, Kishinami Hakuno/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Summer Adventure

“Tickets?” Kishinami Hakuno examines the piece of paper, reading the description. “LuluHawa? Have you ever heard of a place called by that name, Arthur?” 

The Saber, Arthur Pendragon, shakes his head no. “I’m afraid not Master, but I’m hearing that most of the Servants have already left to go there. Something about some kind of celebration?” Furrowing his brow, he tries to remember the exact wording the other Servants used…. 

“Summer vacation I believe it was?” 

“It’s August. Summer is almost over.”

“That’s was my argument as well, Master,” Arthur tells Hakuno, sighing. “Tristan only said, “All the more the reason to go. It’s not as if we’re being paid in any monetary gain.” I can’t say I disagree but…”

“But?”

“There’s no Master’s allowed, from what Lancelot has told me. I want to take you with me but, I’m afraid we wouldn’t be able to go into where all of the other Servants are. I’m not sure how you would feel about that.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Hakuno quickly states, surprising Arthur momentarily. “We could at least go see what this LuluHawa place looks like. There might be other things to do besides going to whatever party the Servants are throwing.” 

“Are you sure…?” Arthur asks, gently taking Hakuno’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers together. “I’m more than happy staying here.”

“No, I want to go too. We’ve never been anywhere together that’s not a singularity or a training mission. We both deserve a break, Arthur.” Hakuno explains, with a smile. “Now, the only question is how are we going to get there, do we rayshift or-”

“HAKUNO!” 

“Lady Gudako…?” Arthur murmurs, exchanging a glance with Hakuno. 

As Gudako jogs up to Hakuno, she rests her hands on the older Masters shoulders, as she catches her breath. 

“Whew. What a good stroke of luck, running into you, Haku!” 

Oh no.

This isn’t good. Whatever she’s going to ask her to do, can’t be good. She only ever calls her “Haku” when something bad is happening. 

“What is it, Gudako?” Hakuno asks, her voice deadpan. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Gudako exclaims, her eyes glancing down at the ticket in Hakuno’s hand. 

“Oh, so Arthur received one too! So did Mash! Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, now that I saw you!” Standing straight up now, Gudako giggles before continuing “Come on, let’s go see Da Vinci, I was just about to head there anyway!” 

“Lady Gudako,” Arthur begins, watching Gudako nearly drag Hakuno with her down the hallway, “Please wait a moment. Mash received a ticket as well?”

“That’s right! We were wondering what happened to all of the Servants, I know Servants like Archer Gilgamesh and Enkidu went back to Uruk for the summer, but the others just started disappearing one by one. Once Mash showed me this ticket this morning, it all made sense. I’m thinking that Da Vinci and Sherlock might know something. No, I’m sure they have to know something. They’re the ones controlling who can and can’t rayshift until the investigation by the Mage Association is over with, so they have to know where all the Servants ran off to.” 

“Gudako…” Hakuno starts, as the two Masters, and the Servant approach the command room, the coldness from the air conditioner making Hakuno shiver slightly. 

“It’ll be fine Hakuno,” Gudako tells her, as if _she’s_ the one stressed out by this situation. “We will bully Sherlock and Da Vinci into spilling the beans! We even have Arthur here to help us in getting them to talk, he can pull out Excalibur if things get dicey.” 

“Excuse me?” Arthur questions, making sure he heard that right, as Hakuno lets out a sigh. 

“I’m just joking! Come on, let’s go!” Gudako nearly yells, pressing her ID card next to the door panel allowing her and Hakuno to enter inside. 

“Senpai, Hakuno!” Mash Kyrielight exclaims, walking up to the pair of Masters, “Oh, and Mr. Arthur is here too!” 

“Hello, Mash.” Arthur greets, smiling. 

“Oh, there you guys are. I was just about to call you both.” The Caster Servant, Da Vinci states, “It’s lucky that Arthur is still hanging around Chaldea as well.” 

“Really?” Gudako asks, looking back at Mash, before focusing her gaze on Da Vinci, “Do you know what happened to the Servants, then?” 

“Who do you take me for? Of course, I know, I’m a genius after all!” 

“Why are you acting like there isn’t Servants still here? Or have you forgotten about us?” 

“Oh, I forgot that you two are still here.” Mash states, genuine surprise in her voice. 

Hakuno takes a look at the two Servants, the Avenger class Servant, Jeanne d’Arc. The few times that she’s spoken with this version of Jeanne, have been pleasant, even if she called her a squirrel a few times. She seems to be a good Servant at heart. 

The other Servant though…. She’s only ever said “hello” to the Rider class Servant, Ushiwakamaru, so she really doesn’t have a clear opinion about her either way. 

“The squirrel and the British pretty boy are here too?” Jeanne asks, “Well, anyway, we’ve been reading a lot of books and-” stopping herself mid-sentence, Jeanne quickly changes her tone of voice, into a more serious one, “It’s been too damn hot, so we’ve been in our spiritual forms more often. I heard you and the squirrel here yelling, so I came in here to see what all the fuss was about.” 

“Meanwhile, I rushed here as quickly as possible in order to get the lords prepared for battle!” Ushiwakamaru states proudly, her hand resting on her sword, as if to signal that she too, is ready for battle. 

“Huh?” Gudako tilts her head, “Get us prepared?” 

Okay, now Hakuno _really_ doesn’t like the sound of this. Maybe she can just take a few steps backward, and dip out of here before anyone-

“Oh! Lord Hakuno, please wait a moment, I know that you’re excited but, Lord Da Vinci hasn’t explained the mission yet to you both.” 

Damn. Caught red-handed. 

“Well, I was just about to call them both here, but that part is already out of the way so…” Typing on her keyboard for a split second, Da Vinci turns her chair around, so that she’s facing both Gudako and Hakuno. “I’m sure you’ve both noticed, but to save us a lot of time here, Chaldea is in summer vacation mode.”

“It _is_ August after all.” Mash comments, nodding her head, “It’s the perfect time for a beach vacation.” 

“The Mage Association is taking their sweet time with their investigation, and we have no clue when it will end, so you know what? We can start on our own summer vacation in the meantime!” Da Vinci explains, a proud look on her face. 

“The Servants too? They get a break?” Gudako asks. 

“Why wouldn’t they?” Hakuno counters, “They deserve a break every once in a while too, don’t you think?” 

“Hakuno does have a point, Gudako. The staff gets a break, so the Servants protested until we gave them one as well. Most have chosen to leave Chaldea, and that’s all well and good, but a Masterless Servant, can’t roam freely for too long under normal circumstances, however, since most of these Servants were summoned with Chaldea’s summoning system, we will serve as their mana battery for the time being. Sherlock and myself can always force them to come back whenever we please, mind you.” 

Frowning a bit, Hakuno can feel the bad news coming with that simple act alone, “While I would love to give you both the break you both deserve…”

“Shit.” Gudako murmurs, “I wanted to catch up on all the manga I’ve missed out on since I left Japan…” 

And she wanted to spend time with her Servant, but well, we all can’t get what we want it seems. 

“Typical humans.” Hakuno can her Jeanne Alter whisper. 

“Like I was saying, I wanted to give you both paid summer leave, but things can change in a blink of an eye, and well, they have.” 

That statement piqued Arthur’s attention. 

“Hm? What’s going on, Lady Da Vinci. I’m assuming it’s important, to have called both Master and Lady Gudako here.” 

“Ever the smart cookie, King Arthur!” Da Vinci teases, “We’re lucky to have you. You’re quite right, it is important. While small, a Singularity has been spotted. A Foreigner has been located in the area.” 

“A Foreigner? Like Abigail Williams?” Hakuno questions, the new class type is very new to her after all, she’s never heard of such a class until she showed up at Chaldea. She knows that to qualify for the class you have to be from space for instance, or a far off future. Sometimes she wonders if she could qualify for the Foreigner class. 

“Is it an alien?” Gudako asks, nearly jumping with excitement, “If it’s an alien, then it has to be in America right? Area 51 and all that jazz.

“Well, it is in America…. Please don’t laugh but…” Turning around, and typing on the screen for a moment, pulling up what’s on her screen, on the nearby TV screen, “It’s in Hawaii.” 

A loud laugh from Jeanne fills the room for a moment, earning a sigh from Gudako.

“Hawaii…? Isn’t that a little _too_ ironic?” Mash asks, looking up at the TV screen. 

“I suppose so. Hey, at least it’s a famous place.” Da Vinci points out, attempting to make a bad situation, into a good one. 

“Is this for real? A Foreigner is just hiding in Hawaii?” Jeanne chimes in, stepping closer to Gudako.

“Sheba’s lens wouldn’t lie about this.” Da Vinci says, “I’m sorry if this seems sudden, but you both need to leave for Hawaii. Right now.” 

“Are you ready for a rayshift, Haku?” 

“About that…” Pushing up her glasses, Da Vinci smiles sweetly at the pair of girls, “I love the enthusiasm here, but you guys are forgetting we can’t rayshift.” 

“U-Um, acting director Da Vinci, Sheba only picked up a Foreigner correct, so it’s not really a Singularity is it? Which means, as you said, we can’t rayshift, so how are we to get there?” 

“I need you all to head there directly. While we don’t know Foreinger’s True Name, we’re ready for battle!” 

As if on cue, two Servants materialize before them, the green cloaked Archer, she’s very familiar with: Robin Hood. The Oni though… 

“Ibaraki Dōji is here, and I don’t see Shuten! Master, tell me, where the hell is she hiding at?!” 

As The Berserker class Servant, and Gudako Servant go back and forth, she turns her attention to Robin. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you still here, green tea.” 

“Of course I’m still here, fuck, I should’ve went back home like the rest of these idiots.” Robin huffs. “I’m still not used to seeing you hanging around here little lady. No hard feelings right?” 

“You know this Servant, Master?” Arthur asks, stepping in front of Hakuno, and Robin. 

“Jesus, I hate you knight types. I have no interest in harming you Master, got it?” 

“I fought him in a Grail War.” Hakuno tells Arthur, “He might seem shady, but he’s a good person at heart.” 

“I will take your word for it, Master,” Arthur states, backing off just a bit. 

“We were just talking about Shuten, Ibaraki! Maybe she went and spotted the Foreigner Servant, before we did, and went to take care of it herself?” 

Even Hakuno whose only half listening, can hear that bald-faced lie. 

“She does like to bully newbies…” The Oni concedes. 

“So, I would like you to join the team here, and go to Hawaii with them.” 

“Alright, alright.” Ibaraki said, waving her hand, “Well, what kinda place is Hawaii? Is it hot or cold?” 

“Hawaii is super hot,” Gudako tells the Berserker. “It’s comprised of many islands you see.” 

“It’s tropical, is what Gudako is trying to say.” Da Vinci says, with a wink. 

“TROPICAL?!” Ibaraki exclaims, “Then that’s nothing. I can deal with that. Wait! Then that means we can wear these swimsuits Tamamo, and Scáthach is always going on about, right?” Running towards the door, Ibaraki turns around for a second, “I’m going to go get ready! I’ll be right back!” 

“She does realize that for us to change into swimsuits, we have to modify our Saint Graph, right…?” Ushiwakamaru completely dumbfounded, asks Gudako. 

“Do you wanna go ask, Scáthach for help, Ushi?” To which the Rider nods her head, at her Master’s question. 

“She could help you, Ushiwakamaru.” Mash points out. 

“ANYWAY, Da Vinci-chan, the members for this mission are myself, Master, the little lady and her knight-king, and the few Servants around here?” Looking around for a moment, the Archer yawns. 

“I only need a few of you for investigation purposes.” Da Vinci admits, “You’ll need to take a plane for transportation.” 

“A plane?” Now Gudako is the one asking questions, “From here?”

“That would be a bit much wouldn’t it?” Da Vinci teasingly states, “We are technically a secret operation here in Chaldea, we would get into trouble if our location leaked. The Mage Association won’t stop bickering about our means of transport, and to be quite honest with you all, myself and Sherlock don’t want to deal with it. The geniuses that we are, Sherlock and I have come up with a solution to all of this. Ushiwakamaru!”

“Right! Milords if you could please close your eyes.” 

Looking up at Arthur for a moment, she does as she’s told, before too long, a soft piece of fabric covers her eyes for less than a minute. 

“Until you both arrive in Hawaii, we’ll have you both blinded the whole time!” Da Vinci explains. 

“I don’t like that idea.” Arthur quickly states. 

“Relax King Arthur, I don’t like that idea either. Which is why we’ve decided to head there through the airport.” 

“The civilian airport?!” Mash loudly questions. 

“Yup yup~! The Servant’s can revert to their spirit forms and-” 

“No.” Both Arthur and Jeanne say in unison. 

“What?” 

“I believe I said I don’t want to use my spiritual form.” Jeanne states, “We’re just going to the airport, right?”

“I too, don’t wish to revert to spirit form. I refuse to leave my Master alone.” Arthur tells the Caster Servant. 

“See? Then all of us will be passengers along with the Masters.” Jeanne states in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Huh. That was unexpected...” Da Vinci whispers, “More so for you, King Arthur! Well, please wait a moment. Those outfits you all are wearing could get us into trouble, you know?” 

“SO?!” Jeanne shouts back, “We’re going on a modern airplane right?! And you expect us to miss out on that?!” 

“We most certainly can’t miss out on taking an airplane!” Ibaraki popping in out of nowhere. 

“We’re fucked.” Arthur can hear Robin whisper, and he might actually agree with the shady Archer. This cannot go well at all. 

“I’ll only go with whatever Master decides.” Ushiwakamaru reminds the room, “I cannot lie, and say that riding an airplane doesn’t interest me at all…” 

“My, my you all are putting a lot of work on poor Da Vinci you know? You all are asking for a tall order here.” 

“You can do it! I believe you in great genius!” Gudako nudges Hakuno, a signal for her to also encourage Da Vinci along with her.

She can’t lie and say the thought of taking a plane without Arthur there, doesn’t make her nervous…. Having him there would be nice. 

“I think you can do it as well! You’ve created so many amazing inventions, this should be easy for you!” 

“Ah, you two don’t have to butter me up, at least you both realize what I’m capable of!” 

“Good good! You’re smarter than what I give you credit for, artist.” Jeanne utters, leaning her arm on Gudako’s shoulder. 

“I thank you, Lady Da Vinci.” Bowing, Arthur pulls Hakuno closer to him, “Truly, you are making life easier for everyone here.” 

Listening to the background noise of Ibaraki the other Servants talking about the sights in Hawaii, Da Vinci types away at her keyboard. “Oh, that’s right, you did want to do that _thing_ this summer. Forgive me, I completely forgot with all of this madness going on, I’ve probably ruined it for you, huh King Arthur?”

“Not at all. There is still time.” Arthur assures Da Vinci, as Hakuno looks between the two Servants. 

“Arthur, what are you talking about?” 

“Oh, it’s just something I was planning doing for the knights, and us,” Arthur explains. “I promise that’s all it is. You believe me, don’t you, Hakuno?”

“I believe you too much.” Hakuno jokes. 

“Now, I don’t think I need to say this, but no weapons allowed on the plane! Otherwise, we will force you all to revert to your spirit form until you get to Hawaii! I’m not playing about this.” Da Vinci tells the group of Servants. 

“We understand!” The shoddy group of Servants promises in unison. 

“We also have a location in Hawaii, maybe if you guys clear this quest quickly, you can still enjoy a vacation!” 

“Haku, are you excited?! A real vacation! And it’s Hawaii!” 

“Mm. It does sound fun.” 

“They not only speak English in Hawaii, but also Japanese. Maybe if we’re lucky we can practice both languages while we’re there, Senpai!” Mash muses, “We could even eat a lot of food together, and take in the sights after we take care of Foreigner!” 

“That will be fun Mash, we can bring Hakuno with us!” 

“Milord. I must ask, what kind of swimsuit are you going to wear this time? Lord Hakuno as well. Come to think of it, I’ve never seen Lord Hakuno in a swimsuit…”

“We can always buy one when we get there…” Hakuno murmurs. 

“Hakuno is right, s-so let’s stay focused everyone!” A poor attempt by Mash to shift the conversation. 

“I’m going to put a few spells on you both to make sure you both can’t get your barrings. Mash and Arthur will help you both out in navigating.” Da Vinci explains, motioning for Ushi to blindfold the girls once more. 

“Hold my hand, Senpai.”

“Master, as much as I don’t like this method, I too will ask you to hold my hand,” Arthur whispers, holding out his hand. 

Without hesitation, Hakuno takes the Saber’s outstretched hand. 

“Have a nice trip!~” Da Vinci says in a singsong voice, as Ushiwakamaru blindfolds both girls. 

“ _Senpai!~”_

“ **_Senpai!!”_ **

“ _I know you didn’t forget the sound of my voice did you?” Giggling, the voice keeps going, as Hakuno’s stomach drops. “I’m hurt. After all those days in the old school building we shared together, and you forget me so easily!”_

Pressure. So much pressure on her neck. 

“ _It’s okay!~ I’m one to forgive quickly. You of all people must realize that right? Now, tell me, who is this blondie with you this time?” Fake gasping, the females voice laughs again, “Does Senpai have a kink for blondies? Let’s see, there’s Nero, the arrogant tyrant, Gilgamesh, and now this man! You should know that uninvited guests aren’t allowed in my game, Senpai!”_

Breathing, she has to focus on breathing, even though the pressure on her neck is making it hard to do so.

“ _But BB will make an exception for my real Senpai here! This time things will be different, you won’t fool the great BB this time, silly Senpai!”_

Suddenly, the pressure placed on her neck all but disappears, allowing Hakuno to suck in a deep breath of air. 

“ _I’ll see you soon Senpai~!”_ That dangerous voice she knows all too well, says almost mockingly, as the victor of the Moon Cell allows the darkness to overtake her completely. 


	2. Mile High Club

“Master! Are you alright?!” Arthur asks, damn near ripping the blindfold off Hakuno. 

The florescent lights nearly blind Kishinami Hakuno for a moment, before her eyes adjust to the light, before looking around. Small seats, a plasma TV screen with arrival and departure times, and glossy floors. 

They made it to the airport then. 

“I’m alright. I just had a strange dream.”

“I believe you had a bad reaction to the magic Lady Da Vinci used. You were whining in your sleep.” Arthur tells Hakuno, upon hearing that piece of information, Hakuno inwardly cringes, she just made him worry for no reason. 

“Sorry for making you worried.” 

“Hm? No need to apologize. Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten since this morning, and it’s been a long ride, and we have a long journey ahead of us yet. From what Mash was telling me, we still have an hour before our flight leaves. I have some money with me, I can buy you something to eat if you’d like. It won’t be as high quality as my cooking but…” 

As much as she would like to say that she’s okay, her stomach is telling her another story. Some food would be nice. 

Still, she can’t help but notice the outfit her Servant is wearing… An all-black suit. Another thing she can’t lie to herself about is how nice he looks in it.

“Hakuno, you’re awake! Can you believe me and Mash lost to your Servant in rock-paper-scissors at least ten times?! So now you, Arthur, Robin Hood, and Jeanne get to sit in First Class, while we’re stuck in Economy class! Lucky you.” Gudako says, draping her arms around Hakuno. 

“I don’t think it matters where we sit, as long as we’re together, Senpai!” Mash said, walking up and standing in between Arthur, and Gudako. 

“Did you guys have a good trip?” Hakuno asks, stretching. 

“Yes! I had a lot of fun talking with Mr. Arthur about various things. He gave me some tips about being a better Servant to Master as well!” 

“Oh really? I didn’t hear about that.” Gudako teases, nudging Mash, as the Demi-Servants face turns a shade of pink. 

“I didn’t mind.” Arthur states, “Mash is a pleasant person to talk with, and the other Servants seem to like Mash as well.”

“Speaking of the other Servants, where are they?” Hakuno asks, before spotting Ibaraki and Ushiwakamaru sitting a few seats behind them. 

“They’re all doing okay! Though they’re getting a little restless at the thought of even more waiting…” Gudako explains, shaking her head. 

“Maybe some snacks will help?” Arthur suggests, “I was just about to take Hakuno here, and get some snacks for her, I don’t mind going for everyone else while we’re there. It’ll save us from having to be split up from each other for too long.” 

“We do have a lot of budget for this mission.” Mash points out, “And Hawaii will be a long flight from where we’re at, so some snacks might be nice for everyone until dinner is served on the plane.” 

“Hmmm. Okay! That does sound nice, lemme call them over here. You might want to pull your phone out Hakuno, so you can get everyone's order.” 

That’s a good idea, now that Gudako mentioned it, pulling her phone out from her pocket, she looks up and finds the group of Servants standing around her, in a flash. 

“Hakuno and Arthur are going to get snacks for everyone, so tell them what you guys want to snack on! Now is your chance to get something to eat, because It’ll be a while before we to eat an actual meal.” 

“Coconut ice cream” Ibaraki exclaims, “And a soda!”

“I don’t think they have ice cream here, kid.” Robin Hood tells the oni. 

Grumbling Ibaraki ponders for a moment, “Fine! I want some sour gummies and a soda!”

“I would like some cookies if it’s not too much trouble Lord Hakuno, and some water.” Ushiwakamaru murmurs, “Oh I forgot I shouldn’t call you “Lord” here…” 

“You guys know you can’t replenish your mana no matter how many snacks you eat, right?” Robin Hood states, rolling his eyes. 

“Then I take it you don’t want anything?” Arthur asks. 

“Nah, I’ll take some pretzels.” Robin hood states, “Are you sure it’s alright for them to have their blindfolds off? We still haven’t left yet.” 

“I think it will be okay. There aren’t too many windows here, so Mas-, I mean, Hakuno, and Miss Gudako can’t tell where we are right now.” 

“If you say so knight-king, just don’t complain if Da Vinci and Sherlock rip your ass to shreds if they figure out where the hell we’re at,” Robin warns, shrugging. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Arthur shoots back, “What about Jeanne? Does she not want anything?” 

“Lemme ask.” Gudako said, turning around, “Jeanne! Do you want anything to snack on?!” 

“I’m good. I’d rather not take things from a corrupt king.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure.” 

“Suit yourself.” Robin whispers, “What about you Gudako, Mash? You gonna have little lady here, get you anything?” 

“I just would like some fruit.” Mash tells Robin, “Sorry to make you do this, Hakuno.” 

“I want some fruit too. All of this talk of junk food is making my tummy hurt…” Gudako mutters. 

“Well, do you got all of that little lady?” Robin teases, earning a glare from the Saber. 

“Mm. Some gummies, a soda, cookies, water, pretzels, and some fruit.”

“Oh! Can you get us some water too?” Gudako asks, “Sorry, I completely forgot.”

“And some more water.” 

“Alright then, Hakuno, let us go. We don’t want to be away for too long.”

Right. 

“Thank you again, Hakuno!” Gudako said with a smile. 

As Hakuno follows Arthur down the hallways of the airports, she notices how much an airport looks like a shopping mall. The way that the tiles gleamed like gemstones, and the few other humans that are in the airport, are just standing around, like the pictures she sees on Gudako’s phone when she’s scrolling through Japanese social media. 

“It should be right up this way, Hakuno,” Arthur says, snapping Hakuno out of the trance she’s in. 

“Have you ever been to an airport before, Arthur?” 

“No. I’m assuming you haven’t either, Hakuno?” 

“Nope. All I know is Moon Cell, so this is all new to me.” Hakuno admits, following Arthur down another hall, walking by his side. 

“I see. What do you think about to so far?” Spotting the convince store, Arthur quickens his pace, “Ah the stores are right up ahead, Hakuno.” 

“It’s like a shopping mall.” Hakuno comments, following Arthur into the store. 

“I can see how you would think that. Now, what were we supposed to get?” Grabbing a basket, Arthur watches Hakuno pull out her phone. 

“Ummm let’s go down the list then, first let's grab the soda and the waters. We should get enough water for everyone.” Hakuno suggests, as Arthur opens the drink case, pulling out ten bottles of water. “What kind of beverage would Ibaraki want, do you think?”

“Probably that strawberry drink right there.” 

Without asking questions, the Saber throws the drink into the basket. 

“Now, let's get the snacks. Gummies and cookies should be in this section right here…” 

Looking up from her phone for a second, Hakuno swears she sees strands of purple hair pass by the convince store. 

She must be seeing things. Yes, that’s it. There’s no way in hell that _she_ could be here. Not all the way from the Moon Cell. 

“Hakuno, are you alright? You look incredibly scared.”

“I-I just thought I saw something.” Hakuno explains, meeting Arthur’s green eyes, “I think maybe you’re right, and I’m having some kind of bad reaction to the spell Da Vinci put on me and Gudako.” 

Those eyes of his narrow, “What’s going on, Master. I’ve never seen that look on your face before, in the time that we’ve been together. Who did you see just now?”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t think so.” 

As Hakuno picks up a bag of gummies, and puts them in the basket, Hakuno curses, this man sees right through her every. Single. Time. 

“I’ll tell you later, I don’t want to freak Gudako out,” Hakuno promises, if she really did see BB, then that must mean she’s after Gudako as well. Right before she showed up in Chaldea, Gudako had her own run-in with the rogue AI. Gudako should know full well what BB is capable of, if she’s truly following them. 

“On the plane then? We’ll be away from Gudako, and most of the other Servants.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll hold you to that agreement, Hakuno.” Arthur warns, casually picking out Ushiwakamaru’s cookies. “Let's get you something to eat and get back to everyone.” 

* * *

“Thank you so much for that, Hakuno!” Gudako says, yawning, we all ate with more than enough time to spare!”

“I’m still mad that they didn’t have ice cream. What kind of convince store doesn’t have ice cream?!” Ibaraki grumbles, “You! Green tea! Once we land in Hawaii, you are going to procure me some ice cream!” 

“Oh am I now?” 

“A-Alright, now when we pass through our security checks, remember to show your passport everyone. Afterward, right before we head outside we’ll need to blindfold Senpai, and Hakuno again.” 

Groaning, Gudako turns to look over at Hakuno, “Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. What about you. Arthur?”

“I too, have my passport ready to go.” To prove his statement, he pulls his passport, handing it to Hakuno. 

Looking it over she can’t help but notice the name on his passport. “Artorius?”

“Please don’t call me that Master.” Arthur pleads, closing his eyes, “It’s….uncomfortable.” 

“Why? It’s a pretty name, Artorius.” 

“You’re cruel, Master.” Whispering, Arthur takes his passport back, as the group approaches the gate.

“Whew. That went better than expected. Good job everyone!” Mash with relief present in her voice, she awkwardly places the blindfold back over Gudako’s eyes. 

“I hate this.” 

“I do too, it makes us look more suspicious than we already are,” Robin complains, as he holds the door open to the outside. 

“They’ll only have to wear it until we get on board the plane, so less than five minutes, Mr. Robin.” Mash points out. 

“Forgive me Hakuno, but as Mash said, it’ll be quick this time.” Arthur murmurs, helping Hakuno put the blindfold on, making sure that she can’t see anything as he does so, “Please, hold my hand once more Hakuno.” 

Taking Arthur’s hand, Hakuno’s mind wanders back to that purple hair she saw earlier. She had to be seeing things.

That’s right, BB can’t be here. She shouldn’t be. 

Right?

* * *

“Master, let me take that from you,” Arthur says, taking the blindfold and stuffing it into his jacket pocket. 

Hakuno blinks her eyes a few times, looking around the airplane. They’re most definitely moving. 

“We took off already?” 

“We’ve been in the air for quite a while, Master,” Arthur whispers, leaning in closer. “It seems Lady Da Vinci’s spell kicked in again at just the right time.” 

“How is Gudako? Where is she and Mash?” She remembers Gudako saying something about having to sit in a different class than them…

“She’s doing just fine. I checked on her right before you awoke. She just awoke herself not long before you did.” 

So it would seem. 

“How much longer until we get to Hawaii?” 

“A couple of more hours. Are you feeling alright? Hungry? Or are you still tired? You can rest your head on me if you’d like.” 

“ **_S-e-n-p-a-i~!”_ **

Nearly jumping up, Hakuno looks around the airplane, down into the dimly lit aisle. She’s not hearing things now. She’s sure of it. 

“Hakuno, what’s wrong?” The Saber asks, also standing up, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what? Hakuno, it’s in the middle of the night, mostly everyone is asleep right now.” Arthur says in a low tone. 

Furrowing her brow, Hakuno attempts to make sense of the situation, while ignoring how fast her heart is beating. There has to be a logical explanation for this. Maybe something she repressed in her hazy memories is attempting to resurface, maybe-

“Come with me, Master,” Arthur whispers, grabbing Hakuno’s hand and leading her down the aisle, stopping in front of a small door, looking around in order to make sure no one is watching them, before pulling the door handle forward, heading inside, taking Hakuno with him. 

As Arthur shuts the door, locking it behind him, Hakuno realizes very quickly that they’re in a bathroom together, not only that but it’s incredibly small. 

“Let me turn on the light for us.” Arthur murmurs, flipping on the light switch, “Now, tell me, Master, what exactly is going on?” 

Shit, he’s incredibly close to her, this space is too small for this! 

“I-I just thought I heard someone.”

“Again? Who? Gilgamesh?” Arthur asks before correcting himself, “No, I don’t think you’d be that scared if it was just him…” 

“You wouldn’t believe me.” 

Is it just her imagination or did his eyes flash a light green for a split second? For she realizes it, he’s tilting her chin upwards, forcing her to meet his gaze, her heart is racing again, but this time for a completely different reason. 

“Who do you take me for, Hakuno? Why wouldn’t I believe you? Do you not trust me?” 

That’s not it. Not at all.

“I trust you way too much,” Hakuno counters, “I don’t want to worry you.” 

“My job is to protect and care for you. How can I do that if you don’t allow me to do so?” 

He’s right. He’s honest with her to the best of his abilities, so she should do the same with him, it’s the right thing to do. 

“I told you about the Moon Cell, haven’t I?” 

“Yes. You mentioned that Gilgamesh and Nero were your Servants on the Moon Cell.” 

“What I haven’t told is possibly the scariest enemy we fought on the Moon Cell: BB. She was a rogue AI. To make a long story short, she’s terribly strong, and terrible sadistic. I-I keep hearing her voice, and I’m a little-” 

The bathroom shakes a bit, causing Hakuno to lose her balance, her face hitting the Sabers soft dress shirt. 

“On edge.” Hakuno finishes her sentence, looking up at her Servant. 

Without responding, Arthur carefully picks Hakuno up, sitting her on the edge of the sink. “Hakuno, no matter what, I will always protect you. No one will be able to hurt you, while I’m here. We’re going to take care of this Foreigner, and if this BB person happens to show up, we’ll eliminate her as well.” 

They will. 

She stares at him for who knows how long before speaking again, taking in how truly pretty he is. 

“I didn’t get to tell you this before, but you look nice in your outfit.” 

“Hm? Oh, thank you. Lady Da Vinci picked it out for me. It’s a little uncomfortable though…” 

Leaning his face in closer to hers, his lips meet her own, his body pressing against hers, his hand caressing her cheek. 

“I love you.” Hakuno says softly, as Arthur is the one who breaks their kiss, “I need to say it more often.” 

Now his heart is the one that’s racing, shrugging his suit jacket off, Arthur carefully places it on the ground, before swallowing. They’ve only slept together once before, when Guinevere was summoned to Chaldea, and he proposed something that he really shouldn’t have in the heat of the moment. 

Marriage. Luckily, Hakuno shrugged it off as a joke, but a part of him truly meant that he wanted to marry his Master. He intends to correct his mistake on this trip, and take her properly if everything goes well. 

Which is why he shouldn’t have sex with her on this plane. Still...her saying those words so easily, and the way she’s looking up at him….

It’s doing things to him. 

“I love you with all my heart, my Hakuno.” His lips crashing onto hers, needy and demanding. 

Maybe a little foreplay will be okay, it’ll relax her, and satisfy him for a while.

His lips trail down to her neck, sending shivers through her body.

“We can’t get carried away…” Hakuno whimpers, “Someone might hear.” 

“Then we’ll both just have to be quiet, hm?” 

Nodding her head, Hakuno moves her hand to his tie, attempting to undo it, earning a chuckle from the King of Knights. 

“I’ll help you, Master,” Arthur whispers, easily undoing the tie, placing it on the ground. “I don’t have chains like the King of Heroes, but I could bind you with my tie, while I take you.” That statement alone causes Hakuno to blush deeply. 

“I’m only joking Hakuno.” He assures her, even though Hakuno somehow doubts that.

His hands, rest at the hem of her skirt, his lips exploring every inch of exposed skin, causing Hakuno to bite back a moan. 

“We should s-stop Arthur…” Hakuno murmurs, before this sensation overtakes her. 

“I’ll make you feel good.” Arthur simply states, tugging off her skirt, tossing down next to his jacket. 

His fingers rub the outside of her panties, her breathing becoming heavier at that simple act. 

“I’m so happy that you feel this way for me, Hakuno.” Arthur murmurs, sliding the wet fabric off her body, before kneeling down, his face settling between her legs. “Remember, you have to be quiet, alright, my flower?” 

Hakuno opens her mouth to ask why, but the question never escapes her lips, as Arthur’s mouth is on her, giving her no time to processes what’s happening, before he’s sucking at her clit, giving her not a moment to breathe, the sensation, almost making her fall off the small counter. 

Her breathing becomes more rapid, as his tongue laps at her madly, her eyes screwed shut, her hand finding her way to his blond locks, gripping his hair tightly. He murmurs how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, other flowery words that she can’t even process, as everything in her body strains, and her breath hitches, as her high hits, Arthur’s hands keeping her in place, as she rides out her orgasm. 

“A-Arthur..” Hakuno breathes out, as he carefully stands up, and kisses her, allowing her to taste herself on him. 

“Here, let's get you dressed before someone comes looking for us.” 

Wordlessly, Hakuno quickly gets dressed, and handing Arthur his jacket, and tie. 

Opening the door, she goes first, heading back to her seat, Arthur not far behind her. 

“I was just about to go looking for you two.” Robin says, leaning over, “We’re about to land. Didn’t you hear the announcement? Or were you busy fucking?”

“Thief…” Arthur starts. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Robin states, with a smile, “Jeanne dragged Master off to the other bathroom, who knows what the hell they were doing in there.” 

Heat rushes to Hakuno’s cheeks. Suddenly, she can’t wait to get off this plane. 

“Well, it’s clear sailing from here on out!” Robin says, leaning back into his seat, “It’s all Hawaii, all day from here on out.” 

* * *

“We finally landed!” Mash exclaims, as the group passes through security. 

“The plane was nice! And the food was really good too! The sweets were some of the best!” Ibaraki states, peering over at Robin Hood. 

“I don’t wanna hear it! You stole all my damn food!” Robin shoots back, closing his eyes, for a moment before looking around the airport. “Mash, this is the airport right?”

“O-Oh! Yes! I think Da Vinci said this was called the Ohau Island international airport… It’s a little strange, it’s much different than the photos, we saw, right, Senpai?”

“We haven’t even gone through customs yet….” Gudako states, “Hakuno and Arthur went right to get our luggage with no issues…”

“Yeah, yeah whatever! Get in your summer gear already! The more we dally around here, that’s time we’re losing to catch Foreigner!” Jeanne exclaims, now in an all-black swimsuit, with a katana at her side. 

“So says the Servant who thinks using Japanese swords makes her look cool!” Ibaraki hisses. 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, KID?!” Jeanne shouts. 

“Calm down everyone. We need to get connected to Chaldea.” Mash tells the group of Servants, pulling out her phone.

“Weird. It says we aren’t connected.” Gudako said, leaning over to get a closer look at Mash’s phone. 

“This could be an emergency…” Mash murmurs, locking eyes with Gudako. 

As Hakuno spots Gudako, she stops dead in her tracks, almost dropping the luggage in her arms. 

“Master, what is-” The Saber stops mid-sentence, spotting what Hakuno herself sees before Gudako, and Mash. 

Long purple hair kept up in braids, a tube top, an extremely short skirt, and a backward cap. 

“I-It’s her…” Hakuno whispers. 

“Did you think that you all could simply enjoy your time here?!” The girl asks, in a mocking tone. You won’t need to care about this useless things, because in this Hawaii, no one can leave or escape♥! Welcome to the Island of Heaven and Hell, my two-bit Senpai!” 

Hakuno takes a step backward, so she was right all along. The demonic woman that tormented her on the Moon Cell has somehow come back to haunt her. 

BB is here. 


	3. Moon Cancer

“It’s the poor poor Master, and all her rare Servants in one spot!” BB says in a sing-song voice, “Awww, Senpai, aren’t you happy to see me?! Do you need a refresher course as to who I am? Of course, you do♥!” 

“I think we’re okay,” Mash states, standing in front of Gudako, with Jeanne joining her. 

Shit, they’re in trouble, Hakuno realizes, as she looks for any possible exit, but then, BB did state that no one can leave this island, even if they wanted to. 

“Master, go hide behind that pillar over there.” Arthur whispers, nodding his head over to a darkened corner of the airport, “I don’t think she’ll be able to see you over there.”

“She’ll be able to sense me.” 

“Not if I play it off as it is just me that she senses. I’ll take care of this woman, right here, right now.” 

That’s a terrible idea, Hakuno thinks to herself, but before she can protest, Arthur lightly pushes her in the direction of the area he was talking about, her signal to run while BB is distracted. 

She has no choice then. Her feet carrying over to behind the pillar, her knees give out upon reaching the spot, causing her to fall to the ground. 

“It’s everyone's favorite idol, BB! Don’t you remember, Senpai? After all, I came all the way out here to support you?!”

“Ms. BB? The Servant the took up residence in Chaldea out of nowhere? _That_ BB?” Mash questions. 

“It’s that crooked Servant alright.” Robin Hood chimes in, noticing Arthur not too far off, without the girl from the Moon Cell next to him. Good, he sent her somewhere to hide, at least he’s not completely stupid for a noble. If this AI catches wind of Hakuno being here, that might not ever be able to leave this Hawaii. 

“Oh! I didn’t even see green tea next to you, Senpai. Good to see that he’s still being as useless as ever.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” Robin shoots back. 

“Ignoring the talking drink, yes, it’s your ever-reliable BB-chan here! And I’ve decided to be your navigator here!” 

“Navigator?” Gudako asks, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. 

“Yes! Like in those dungeon crawler video games! There’s always a navigator, right? Though, I suppose you could always think of me as a tour guide~!” 

“MILORD!” Ushiwakamaru suddenly shouts, running past BB, and up to Gudako, “We have trouble! Take a look at this! I went to go exchange our yen to American dollars and, got this in exchange! This is clearly not American currency!” 

Taking the note from Ushiwakamaru, She takes one look at the gold dollar, with a very familiar face on it, before her stomach drops. 

As if this morning couldn’t get any worse. 

“Gilldollarsh…?” Mash murmurs. 

“Is this a joke?!” Jeanne exclaims, snatching the note from Gudako.

“What is this, BB?!” Gudako almost yelling her question, only for BB to giggle. 

“Oh? Miss Master is angry? That’s a rare sight. I totally understand your frustration! Imagine the frustration you all must be feeling, getting to go to a resort with the only human friend you have, only for strange things to be happening one after the other.” 

“What other human? If you mean Mash then… But Gudako is the only human here.” Robin points out, attempting to throw off BB to Hakuno possibly being here in this version of Hawaii. 

“Hm? Of course, there’s another human here. One who has accomplished much more amazing things than this two-bit, Senpai here.”

“That’s quite enough,” Arthur said, standing between BB and Gudako’s group of Servants, his black suit replaced with his usual armor, his sword, Excalibur pointed at the AI. 

“Oh? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” Reaching out to touch the Sword, Arthur attempts to slash the Moon Cancer Servant, only for BB to quickly dodge. 

“You won’t hurt Master,” Arthur tells BB, gripping Excalibur's hilt tightly. 

“Are you talking about the Senpai behind you, or another Master that you’re hiding from me?” BB asks the Saber, “Well, there’s one thing you need to realize Saber, is that when you’re here, you’re playing by my rules!” 

Instantaneously, the building begins to shake fast enough to knock Gudako onto the floor. 

“Master!” Mash yells, grabbing Gudako’s hand. 

“An earthquake?!” Grabbing onto Robin’s arm, Ibaraki holds on tightly to the Archer. 

Backing up against the pillar, a piece of the ceiling brushes past Hakuno’s arm, leaving a deep cut in its wake. 

“Shit.” Hakuno hisses, looking down at her arm, seeing the crimson pouring from her arm. 

What in the hell is BB doing? Will she stop if she comes out and sees her? No, if anything, she’ll just continue with her plans with gusto. 

“I want to go sightseeing in Hawaii! I also want to relax in Honolulu! I’m here to grant Senpais wish in full! As such, a Singularity is being born! It’s the heroine's job to grant wishes after all~!”

Arthur's eyes flash that light green color, looking over to the area where Hakuno is hiding, noticing the pile of rubble around his Master. 

He can’t let this insanity continue. 

“Master, we need to go outside before we get crushed in here!” Robin Hood tells Gudako, helping her up, “Whatever you’re thinking about doing Mr. Knight, I would worry about this woman later, we need to get Master to safety.”

As Arthur turns his attention from Robin, he realizes that the woman named BB is nowhere to be found. 

Hakuno.

He has to go check on her. 

“You all go on outside, I’ll grab her, and join you!” Arthur orders, taking off before Gudako or any of the other Servants can stop him. 

“Master!” Arthur calls, as he approaches Hakuno. 

“I think you made her angry, attacking her like that.” Hakuno jokes, her hand pressed over her wound. 

Arthur can’t help but notice that blood seeping through Hakuno’s fingers. Cursing internally, he picks Hakuno up, effortlessly. 

“We need to treat that, but first we need to get out of here before we’re trapped in this airport.” Arthur explains, rushing to the nearest exit, “Forgive me, Master, I must ask you to deal with the pain for a little longer.” 

As Arthur steps outside, his eyes widen. 

The islands…became one? 

From Honolulu, you could see the other islands from a distance, now? 

Now everything is united, all thanks to this insane woman’s doing. 

Just what is she? 

“Isn’t Senpai happy? I’ve done everything in my power to make your wildest dreams come true! I’ve built you the perfect resort where you can enjoy all your despair, entertainment, and happiness as much as you like! Who knows, maybe Senpai will find her a male Servant to have a baby with! Lewd acts are allowed on vacation don’t worry♥! As the Ruler of this island, I welcome you with all my heart to Luluhawa!” BB’s voice rings out throughout the area. 

“Arthur…” Hakuno whines, damn this cut is much deeper than she thought. 

“I know, I know.”

“She probably already knows I’m here.”

“Nothing will happen to you. I won’t allow her to hurt you.” Arthur reminds her. 

“Arthur? Haku?” Gudako calls out, before turning the corner of the building, spotting the two. 

“There you two are I think BB ran away for now and-” The younger Master’s stops mid-sentence upon seeing the blood on Hakuno’s fingers. 

“HOLY SHIT! What happened?! Hold on, let me try to heal that for you.” Gudako offers, as Arthur carefully sits Hakuno down. 

As Hakuno lets go of her wound to allow Gudako to treat it, she hears her would-be healer whisper curses under her breath at the sight of her cut, before getting to work muttering some spells. 

“How is the pain, Master? Forgive me, but I’m not well-versed in magecraft. If Merlin was here…” 

Looking down at her arm again, Hakuno sees that the wound has completely closed up thanks to her friends healing magic. 

“It’s a lot better. Thank you, Gudako.” 

“It’s shoddy at best,” Gudako admits, “We might have to heal it over and over again until it heals with my magic. For now, it should be okay.” 

“How is everyone?” Hakuno asks, moving her arm a little bit, sure enough, the pain is gone for now. 

“They’re okay. Ushi went to go get our luggage from inside. Are you alright? We need to think of a way to hide you from BB…” 

“There’s no point, she probably already knows I’m here.” 

“We can still try,” Arthur tells Hakuno, his eyes staring down at the spot where her wound once was. 

“Milord!” Ushiwakamaru calls, “There you are! Thank goodness Lord Hakuno is with you!”

“Was getting out luggage difficult, Ushi?” Gudako asks, patting the top of the Rider’s head. 

“Not at all! It would seem the coward BB, has indeed retreated for now.” 

For now, Hakuno notes. She won’t stay away from them long. 

“Let’s find a place to stay while we’re here,” Ushiwakamaru suggests, to which Gudako immediately agrees to. 

“Let’s go meet up with everyone else, I’m sure they’re waiting on us, Hakuno.” 

Following Gudako around the corner, Hakuno gets a good look at the area surrounding them. To be honest, it looks like a bigger version of Tokyo, what with all of the sky-rise buildings so close to each other, and the narrow streets. 

“And here I thought Hawaii was just another hot as hell Island!” Robin Hood states, looking around the area, “What do you think King of Knights? Much warmer than in the Britons, eh?” 

“We need to be on our guard,” Arthur said, ignoring Robin’s teasing. 

“Damn, we fly all the way out here to a beautiful resort, and we can’t even relax,” Robin complains, sighing. 

“We’re not here for sightseeing.” Ibaraki points out, “Though, I do still want to get some fresh pineapple at some point.” 

“Robin does have a point…” Mash starts, “It’s very nice here with the temperature, and the ocean breeze blowing.” 

“Which is why we need to be on alert.” Arthur argues, “We could be attacked at any moment.” 

“Only idiots would want to start a fight in a place like this.” Ushiwakamaru counters, with a shrug, “I understand your worries, but whoever would attempt to start a fight with us while we’re all together, is a fool.” 

“Master!” Ibaraki calls, waving her arms, as she stands next to a display not too far out from the airport, filled with brochures, “Hawaii looks like it has festivals almost every day of the week. Master, do you think a lot of rich people live here? Otherwise, how else can they afford to throw such festivals so often?” 

“Eh? You can’t be serious right?” Jeanne teases, as she walks up to Ibaraki with Gudako and Hakuno, “Something is really off here, and not just that BB person either. Oahu and Honolulu and stuck together, you idiots!” 

“How can you tell that, Jeanne?” Mash asks, “Not even I can tell that.” 

“See, look here, you see Mauna Kea, don’t you?” With Jeanne pointing off into the distance, both Gudako and Hakuno squint their eyes, to see the volcano not too far off.

“Yeah, I see it,” Gudako said, glancing at Jeanne. 

“If you look at the guide that Mash has, you would notice that Mauna Kea would still be ways away, from the airport! It would take us a long drive, or another plane ride to see Mauna Kea!” 

To confirm Jeanne's statement, Mash pulls out her guide book from her bag, and flips through the pages, as Gudako watches. 

“Fuck, she’s right.” Gudako whispers. 

“My phone is beeping non-stop too. The program that Da Vinci installed on my phone, is picking up a singularity.” Mash says, “It seems what BB said was true, Hawaii has turned into a whole singularity!” 

Hakuno can hear Gudako curse again. 

“So, the reason we couldn’t get into contact with Chaldea this whole time is because we’re in a Singularity.” Hakuno comments, crossing her arms, “Even if it’s BB’s doing, this whole situation is too far out, and ridiculous.” 

“You know she would do all of this crazy shit, Hakuno.” Robin says, “Come on now, little lady.” 

“Damn, damn damn. I was really looking forward to relaxing in Hawaii…” Gudako whines. 

“Master, I think our first goal should be trying to find a place that we can call our temporary HQ. Somewhere where we can both rest up, and plan our next move.” 

“I agree with Mash.” Arthur said, we had a long journey to get here, and we can wrap our heads around this situation while we take a short break.” 

“That’s a good idea, King Arthur.” Ushiwakamru says, looking over the brochure board, picking up a pamphlet, “According to this, there’s an inn not too far away from here. Shall we go, Milord, Lord Hakuno?” 

“Yes, lets.” Gudako said in agreement, “Are you okay with this, Hakuno?”

As much as she would like to keep exploring the island of Luluhawa, she’s exhausted, so she knows Gudako must be tired as well.” 

* * *

“I can’t believe the receptionist said that we didn’t need to pay,” Mash says, as the group exits the elevator. 

“I don’t know about you, but that freaks me the hell out.” Robin murmurers. 

As it does Hakuno. Did BB know they would come to this specific hotel? Or is she listening to all of their conversations?

“Master?” Arthur whispers, taking Hakuno’s hand into his own. 

“I’m okay, just tired,” Hakuno tells her Servant. 

“Master? Is that you?” A soft voice coming from behind the group asks. 

Turning around, Gudako’s eyes widen, “Anastasia? Is that you?” 

The Caster Servant runs up to the group, hugging Gudako as a greeting, “You guys are here for Servant festival too?”

“Servant festival?” Ibaraki questions, “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“You guys didn’t get tickets for it?” 

“Oh, that’s what those things were for?” Ushiwakamaru pulls out the piece of paper from her pocket, “I believe that we all received one then, even you Mash.” 

“That’s right.” 

“Either way, we aren’t here for that.” Leaning up against a nearby door, Robin lets out another sigh. 

“Have you seen a Foreigner class Servant, here by any chance, Ana?” It couldn’t hurt to ask the Caster Servant, Hakuno thinks to herself. 

“Foreigner? No, I haven’t seen one. Master, are you going to come to the Servant festival?” 

Damn. 

“What even is Servant Festival?” Upon Gudako asking that question, Anastasia's eyes light up.

“It’s like...shit, what did Oskabehime call it… Oh! An anime convention! It’s like one of those things!” 

“Oh.” The group of Servants collectively say at once. 

“Well, the festival doesn’t start until six days from now, so I’ve been staying in my hotel room mostly, since it’s too damn hot outside. Maybe you’ll find your Foreigner before the festival starts, and you can enjoy it with me, Master!” 

With that, the Caster saunters off, to the room next to where Robin Hood is standing, swiping her keycard and heading inside. 

“Do you think there are other Servants staying here, besides her?” Ibaraki wonders. 

“We can worry about that later!” Jeanne exclaims, “Let's hurry up and figure out what we’re doing before we all get too deep into relaxation mode.” 

“I agree. Master, what do you think we should do?” Mash turns her attention to Gudako.

“Well….I think that Hakuno and Arthur should try to locate Gilgamesh. If that banknote is anything to go by, then Gilgamesh should be somewhere on this island. We need to find him, and convince him to help us take care of the Foreigner Servant, this singularity, and BB.”

“Having the King of Heroes on our side would be a big boost,” Arthur admits, exchanging a glance with Hakuno. 

“Okay, then that’s settled. For the rest of us, I think we need to figure out the true nature of this island, and what exactly is going on with Servant festival.”

“The only way for us to be able to do that is to explore the island,” Jeanne suggests. 

“That’s the plan!” Gudako excitedly says, “For now, I think we need to take a short break, eat, shower, and take a nap.” 

“Alright, then I’m heading to my room first.” Giving Gudako and Hakuno a short wave, Robin heads off to his own room. 

“I would like to stay with Milord, but your room is already full with Mash, and Jeanne. So I will share a room with Ibaraki.” 

“Let’s go then, Ushi.” Damn near dragging Ushiwakmaru off, Ibaraki runs off behind Robin. 

“Master, I’ll go get a bath started for you.” Mash offers, with Jeanne following behind her. 

Nodding her head, Gudako turns her attention back to Hakuno and Arthur. 

“What a morning right?” Gudako jokes. 

“This is insane,” Hakuno says in agreement. 

“I think, no, I know we’ll be alright. You need to get some rest, I think your room is right next to mine. Before you go, let me heal you one more time.” Gudako offers, as Hakuno holds out her arm for Gudako to work her healing magic on.

“Thank you, Gudako.”

“It’s what friends are for isn’t it?” Gudako states, grinning, “Um, but can I talk to Arthur for a moment alone?”

“Hm?”

“It’s nothing serious!” Gudako promises, “I swear, I just want to go over our plan with him one more time, with him.” 

“It’s okay, you can go on ahead.” Arthur urges Hakuno along, “I’ll be right behind you.” 

Frowning, Hakuno reluctantly agrees, heading a few doors down, before swiping the keycard, and stepping inside of her hotel room. 

Gudako waits until the door is closed behind her friend before she begins to speak. 

“I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

“What is the matter, Lady Gudako?” 

“Da Vinci told me before we left, about what you’re planning to do on this trip. You’re going to ask Hakuno to marry you aren’t you.” 

“Yes.” There’s no point in lying to Gudako about this, she’ll just whine until he tells her the truth. 

“I think that’s a cute idea. I believe that you bring stability to Hakuno’s life, which she needs…” Gudako explains, honesty in her voice, “If Gilgamesh is here on this island somewhere, I just think that there are unsaid words left between her and him. You know after our stunt in Tokyo, Gilgamesh hardly talks to Hakuno anymore. I can tell that it hurts her.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, Lady Gudako…” Arthur admits, he fails to see what Gilgamesh has to do with any of this. 

“I know that Gilgamesh has feelings for Hakuno, and you know that too. He’s just never been honest about it, which is why he’s in the situation he’s in right now. I never got to tell Romani how I felt before…. Well, you know. I keep thinking to myself, that maybe if I was honest, things could’ve been different, maybe he would’ve told us the truth about everything… He wouldn’t have had to die, I think sometimes.” 

“You can’t blame yourself for that,” Arthur tells Gudako. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to shake the feeling of regret.” Gudako admits, “I just want King Gilgamesh to have the opportunity to state how he’s feeling. Is there any way you can tell him what you’re thinking of doing, and then give him a chance to confess to Hakuno? If he doesn’t end up doing it, that’s on him at that point.”

“Gudako…”

“If you don 't want to do it for me, do it for Hakuno. At the very least, they could work out their problem, and become close again. Wouldn’t you like to see Hakuno happy?”

“You’re not being fair.” Arthur states. 

“Haha, what can I say? I just want happiness for my friend.” 

With a sigh, Arthur meets Gudako’s eyes. 

“On my honor as King Arthur, I will do as you request, Lady Gudako.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it hahaha. I hope someone likes it :) If you have any questions or thoughts, feel free to leave a comment, or hit me up on Tumblr @ProducerMokyo


End file.
